Twin Skies
by RainyAme
Summary: Who knew that the candidate for the title Vongola boss had a sister? A twin even? Wait there's a Rainbow Arcobaleno? Well read this and see! OC included! ( Oc x Surprise!) Starts before the Kokuyo Arc. Still going to check if I'm going to follow the storyline. Enjoy!


_Yo~! Minna! Let me show you my new fanfic! Twin Skies! So, I kind of did this becasue I ran out of ideas at my other story "Princess the Ripper". And also my sis deleted the chapter I was working on. Lovely right? That little troll. So how should I say this... __**PRINCESS THE RIPPER SHALL BE ON HIATUS, UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE**__. Sorry for the inconvenience. You readers were doing your part (well maybe) and favoriting, giving tips, and following.  
I'm such a bad authoress. But please have no fear! Spring break just started and I have lots of free time to recover my lost files (which is thanks to my lil' sis...) So please enjoy this one as you had enjoyed my first fic. I'm soooo sorry by the way._

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All I own is the plot, and another OC who is going to be introduced here.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

(Tsuki's Pov)

'Minna...how long has it been?'

I was at my current cell. I dont know how long I had been here, but I could still remember how they took me.

_Flashback_

"Mama! We want icecream!" Me ando onii-chan exclaimed repeatedly. Papa took us to an amusment park for family outing.  
"Hai hai. What flavor would you like?" Mama was kneeling down to our height.  
"Chocolate/Vanilla!" We both answered. Papa came to the cheerful scene.

"So, chocolate for Tsuki."  
"Chocolate!"  
"And vanilla for Tsuna."  
"Vanilla!"

Then we went to the icecream stand to buy our frozen treats. Papa went to the line and left us to wait.  
Onii-chan saw a balloon stand right next to the icecream stall. So Mama went to buy one with onii-chan. "We'll be fast Tsu-chan! Just stay close to Papa, 'kay?" I nodded and stayed where I was.

Just as Papa was about to be next, someone grabbed me. "PAPA!" I yelled. He looked towards me and saw the scary men taking me. "Tsuki!" He started running, but was difficult because of the crowd around us. Slowly oto-san's figure disappeared somewhere around hundreds of people. The men who had captured me placed a damped cloth on my face, covering both of my nose and mouth. Silently I fell asleep.

_Flashback end_

I just want to know why, why did they had to take me away from my loved ones? I laid on my old broken down bed and drifted to my dreams, hoping their various painfull expieriments would just stop and all disappear.

* * *

Nine years later

* * *

(Normal Pov)

_Namimori, Japan_

"HIIIIIEEEEE! Reborn!" A brunette excliamed, his hair was emitting smoke. The morning started with a not so normal wake-up call especially the bomb part. Reborn suddenly appeared in the Sawada residence, with a declaration that he will make Tsuna into a mafia boss. Today was just an average day for new to go to school, get a bad mark, see the school's idol, go home, and get tortured by his home tutor.

Tsuna went down...wait scrath that. Tsuna fell down the stairs as Reborn kicked his head. "Dame-Tsuna, hurry up you don't want to be late to school, do you?" Reborn got off of Tsuna and sat down on his seat to eat breakfast. "Hiieee! Hibari-san is gonna bite me to death! Okaa-san! I'll be going now!" Tsuna grabbed a piece of bread from the table and ran off.

"Juudaime! Ohayou!" His right hand man, Gokudera greeted him as usual. "Ohayou Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted back.  
"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto said in his usual cheerful mood. "Ohayou, Yamamoto."  
Three of them was walkig to school when a girl accidently bumped into Tsuna, who fell down on his butt. "G-gomenasai. Daijobou? (Are you alright?)" The girl lent a hand to help him get up. "Oi! Woman! Don't dispespect the tenth, and just bump into him! Watch where you're going!" Gokudera started babbling about disrespect and juudaime. "I'm really sorry." The girl bowed. As soon as Tsuna was back on his feet he scratched his head and said "I-it's alright. G-gokudera-kun please stop, it was just an accident." Gokudera just clicked his tongue.

Tsuna stared at the girl; her face was covered with a cap so he can't really get a clear glimpse of her face. But what caught Tsuna's attention was the rainbow pacifier she wore. 'It looks like Reborn's pacifier. W-wait! What if she is somehow related to him?!' Tsuna mentally panicked. "I have to go now. Sorry." The girl ran off. "I'm glad you have good friends..." The girl mumbled silently ,but Tsuna heard it and began to wonder 'Who is she?'.

* * *

"Juudaime. Juudaime! Juudaime!" Gokudera called shaking Tsuna. The said boy snapped out of his deep thoughts and returned to reality. "G-gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" He saw Gokudera and Yamamoto surrounding him. "Good. Tenth, you've been in a deep thought ever since that girl bumped into you." Gokdera said concerned about his boss. "Tsuna! It's already lunchtime! C'mon!" Yamamoto said. Tsuna stood up and went to their usual spot.

The time had passed and 'twas already the end of the day. And they were going to his house, since the three had nothing to do. They arrived Tsuna's home and went in. "Tadaima!" Tsuna announced. His mother appeared to be cooking, since you could hear the noise in the kitchen as you entered the house. "Ah! Tsu-kun! Just in time! And you've brought guess!" Nana peeked from the kitchen to see her son and friends.

"Hiie! Why is there so many?!" Tsuna exclaimed, seeing the table with food overflowing. "Hayato!" Bianchi came down stairs wearing a pair of goggles. "A-aniki! L-let go!" Gokudera tried to release himself from his sister's hug. "B-bianchi? Why is Mama cooking so much?" Tsuna asked, eyes still not leaving the food. "We have a guest. She's upstairs in your room with Reborn!" Nana informed her son. "She's more of a permanent guest. I just cleaned the spare room." Bianchi said with her arms crossed. "Y-you mean Tsuki's room?! Tell her to use another room!" Tsuna was a bit angry. 'Why would she let a guest use his little sister's room?'  
"Tsu-kun! I almost forgot to tell you―" Nana was about to say something, but Tsuna already ran off. "Nana-san* who's Tsuki?" Yamamoto asked. "Yeah, I've beard it from tenth but he did'nt say anything." Gokudera agreed with Yamamoto (for once.) "Well, you see. Tsuki is Tsuna's twin sister!" Nana answered and returned to her cooking before it got burned.

* * *

(Tsuna's Pov)

'I can't believe it! Why would Mama allow a complete stranger to stay in Tskuki's room?!' I ran upstairs, panting as I reached my room. Inside I saw Reborn and a girl sittin on my bed. 'Reborn should know who she is!' I faced Reborn "Who is she? And why would Mama allow her to stay in that room?!" I started asking questions. "Before you could blabber, why would'nt you let her stay in that room?" Reborn did'nt even look at me. "B-because that room already belongs to someone!" He looked up and a smirk was on his face. "And who might that be?" The girl that I had almost completely forgotten also looked up, as if she's expecting something. "Tsuki. That room belongs to Tsuki! Even if she's gone! It still hers!" The girl stood up and suddenly hugfed me. "I-I'm glad you had not forgotten about me...Nii-chan." She started shedding tears. 'Wait, did she just call me 'Nii-chan'?' I stood there completely confused. "E-eh?"  
"Why don't you just take off that ridiculous cap of yours. That might give your dame-brother a clue. "Hai!" She cheerfully let go and took off her hat just like what Reborn said. 'She...she looks like...Tsuki..' I stared for a minute or two, the smile on her face did'nt disappear. "T-tsuki?" The girl nodded. "Onii-chan! I'm back!" She calmly said.

"Juudiame!" Gokudera-kun enterred my room and stopped when he spotted Tsuki. "Y-you again?" Gokudera-kun also pulled out a confused look. "I see that you've got great friends! Konichiwa, I'm Sawada Tsukino! Younger twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuki turned to Gokudera-kun and started introducing herself. As a reaction Gokudera-kun knelt down infront of her. "It's an honor to meet the Juudaime's sister!"

I just sweatdropped at Gokudera-kun's actions. "Ma ma~What's this?" Soon enough Yamamoto came in too. "So you must be Tsuki?" He reached for her hand, which Tsuki willingly shaked his hand. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He introduced himself. "Ah! I almost forgot! I'm Gokudera Hayato! Juudaime's right-hand man!" Gokudera stood up, his etes sparkling. "Nice to meet you two." Tsuki giggled at their actions.

"You there! Time for dinner! Tsu-kun! Tell your friends to join us!" Mama called. "We're coming down!" Tsuki answerred and pulled my hand. I was glad she was back. Nine long years she had been missing. Even for that long we didn't believe that she was already dead. We belived that she was still somewhere. Now that she's here I felt much happier now. The mafia thing won't let me be all gloomy anymore. 'Huh? W-wait! Does Tsuki even know that I'm somehow about to become a mafia boss?!' The thought of the mafia made me wondered.

* * *

(Tsuki's Pov)

"Tsu-chan! Eat lots! I cooked many just for you!" Mama's eyes were sparkling with joy. "Hehe~I missed Mama's cooking!" I sat down next to Onii-chan who was ready to eat. "Itadakimasu!" We started eating.

"Gyahahahahahaha! All the dumplings are the Great Lambo's!" The baby on a cowsuit ran carrying a plate full of dumplings. I think his name was Lambo. "Lambo don't take all!" Ipin, the chinese kid ran after him. We all just laughed about it. Except for Reborn who kicked Lambo by the head making him drop the plates and cry. "Idiot cow." Reborn placed the plate back on the table and started eating again like nothing had happened. 'It's also cheerful here, like back there**.' I thought.

-Nyanyany―a! Time! Skip-u~!-

At this time Gokudera and Yamamoto left. Mama and Bianchi were putting the kids to sleep. And me and Nii-chan were in my old room. He was helping me unpack my bags. "Tsuki, why do you have so little stuff? E-eh! D-don't tell me you'll only be staying here for a bit and leave?!" Nii-chan started to look like he's panicking. "N-nii-chan! C-calm down! I'll be staying here permanently! A-and I don't need too much stuff you know. Hehe." I sweatdropped at his actions. Onii-chan sighed in relief. 'I only brought comfortable ones. And rest are either too girly or a dress that's too short. Aunty*** won't stop buying me those kinds of clothes.'

"Say, would you know anything about the mafia?" He asked nervously. "Yup~! Pa-err... Back in Italy someone who rescued me told me that you were going to become a boss! I thought it was cool!" My eyes sparkled, he just sweatdropped. "W-wait! Tsu-chan, were you shocked? Scared? That the we somehow got sucked into the mafia?!" He stared at me. "Hehe..Eh...Well, I was um..emotionless back then when they told me that." I scratched my cheek embarrassingly.

_Flashback_

"Now Tsuki listen carefully to what Papa is to say, okay?" A younger me nodded. Papa was holding both of my shoulders. "Papa's work is in the Mafia. Don't worry! Papa is not a bad person!" He paused for a moment and said "Remember Tsuna nii-chan?"  
"N-nii-chan." I repeated blankly, like my expression. Even though Papa, the old man, and baby were looking serious. "Yes Tsu-chan. Now, Onii-chan is going to become the new boss. When he grows up of course. Make sure you keep that a secrete from Mama when you go back to Japan after your training, okay?" I nodded once again. "See that pacifier on you as a necklace? That's what the arcobalenos wear. Like this one." The infant, Reborn said. He pointed his, the yellow pacifier. "Yours is a rainbow color pacifier, as you can see." He continued. "Let's go now. Your trainers are here waiting for you. You'll be staying in their mansion. But no worries! I'll come whenever Papa can!" Papa held my hand as we left the room. "Are you sure they can train her?" Reborn looked up to Iemitsu. Who gave him a reassuring look and answerred with a nod. "Very well, I'll be going back to training my dame-student." There Reborn also left.

_Flashback End_

"Tsu-kun! Let Tsu-chan rest now! She must've been tired from her flight!" Mama came inside, before we could even continue our discussion. "Okay then. Oyasumi (Goodnight) Tsuki." He stood up and left with Mama. 'Now, I should get some rest. After all, tomorrow's going to be a big day.' I went to my bed and closed my eyes, drifting from reality to dreams.

* * *

(* Explanations)

* I don't know what Yamamoto calls Nana.  
** She's reffering to the place where she stayed back in Italy.  
*** Her aunty is not really her blood related kind. Still feel free to guess who~!

So I hope you like it! And I shall go and spend my break in doing what I like~ Making stories!

Deepest apologise,

RainyAme


End file.
